International patent application no. PCT/AU99/00348 describes a dry wall block system in which blocks are joined end to end by keys and cavities and passages within and between the blocks are then grouted.
Whilst the system described by International patent application no. PCT/AU99/00348 has many advantages in some instances a modified keying system will provide additional advantages particularly for semi-skilled layers, and further advantages relating to alignment and stability of a wall during construction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a keying system for a block wall to further enhance ease of erection and to provide with improved stability and alignment during the construction phases.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.